1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting diodes each including of a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electronic injection electrode. Each of the organic light emitting diodes emits light by energy generated when excitons generated by combining electrons and holes with each other in the organic emission layer drop from an excited state to a base state, and the organic light emitting diode display displays an image using this light emission.
The organic light emitting diode display has self-luminance characteristics, and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display, such that a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting diode display may be reduced. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display shows high grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, rapid response, and/or the like, the organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight as the next generation display.
When the display having the self-luminance characteristics is used as a display for a vehicle, a transmission image should be viewed through glasses or a vehicle glass. In addition, since the display is mainly used outdoors in the daytime, the display should be brighter than sunlight, which is external light, in order to be viewed. Therefore, a display having a high luminance is required.
However, there is a lifespan issue of the organic light emitting diode, such that a current value flowing in the organic light emitting diode may not be infinitely increased, and a heat generation problem may occur when a current flowing in the organic light emitting diode is increased. Therefore, a method for accomplishing a high luminance utilizing an existing organic light emitting diode is desired.
To this end, a pentile structure has been formed by adding a white emission layer. However, an entire luminance is increased, while a driving scheme is complicated and a resolution is decreased. In addition, since one white pixel is present per red pixel, blue pixel, and green pixel, there is a limitation in accomplishing the high luminance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.